


Not Ready

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season One [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Closeted Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 1x05: Never Kill A Boy On The First Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ready

Between the horrible food and the gut wrenching feeling of Buffy going off to some other guy when he was clearly right there and perfectly available, Xander just wasn’t hungry. Nauseous was more the right idea. And Willow going on about stupid Owen wasn’t helping either. It was at times like this he really missed Jesse. Not that he didn’t miss Jesse all the damned time. It was just that the missing was usually abstract, and now it was concrete. If Jesse had been here, then he could have either gotten Willow to shut up with his distinct powers-of-rude, or they could have bolted together. Xander couldn’t leave now, he would be being a bad friend.

Except, for fucks sakes, he was allowed to be a bad friend sometimes. It was in the charter of friendship, or something. He looked at Willow, expecting her to say something that would remind him how close they were and why he shouldn’t leave her alone in the man eat man jungle of the cafeteria. She mentioned Owen’s eyes.

“I have to go. Somewhere. See you later.” Xander left her staring at him, then at the disturbing plate of something, but really, what did she want? If he was going to stay, he had to be treated right. Right didn’t involve lusting over stupid boys.

Of course he ended up in the library. Where else was there to go, really? Outside, in the gym, those were places for people that liked their lives. Xander was miserable.

And of course Giles popped out of his office as soon as he entered. Giles was the master of his domain, Xander should have expected it.

“Just leave me alone,” he sulked, before stomping off to the table.

“Owen?” he asked, wiping his glasses.

“Yes. Stupid everyone.”

“You know, even if Buffy does listen to wiser men, and does not date him, you will never get him.”

Xander nodded a moment, before clueing in. “Giles, wrong pronoun. Get her, you meant.”

He said nothing, in that creepy British way of his, just slipped his glasses back on his face.

“Fuck you Giles. You meant her. You did, you meant to say her.”

The grey haired man walked over to him, looking slightly nervous with nothing his hands. He placed a hand on Xander’s shoulder. “It’s not wrong.”

That idea brought on entirely too much, so he pretended to hear something else.“Yes you are. You are wrong. You said the wrong thing Giles, you really did.”

He was desperate now. He didn’t want to listen to truths that he wasn't ready for, and it was getting harder to pretend they weren’t being said. Thankfully Giles didn't press, just slid his glasses off as though he had missed a spot and began to scrub again.


End file.
